Una llamada en el kilometro 111
by BunnyCst
Summary: Ese era el chico que se le había aparecido en el asiento del copiloto! El que la había atacado?Y todo empezo, con una llamada telefónica…Justo en el kilómetro 111…[entren y lean]


_**Hello?**_

- Dialogos –

"_Pensamientos_"

(N//A: aclaraciones mías)

**°-°-°-°-° cambios de escena **

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-****°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

Todo empezo con una llamada…aquella noche de invierno, fría y oscura

Estaba sola, una chica de aproximadamente 17 años de edad pelo rosado y unos ojos verde esmeralda, brillantes, pero a la vez tristes, eran alrededor de las 2:30 de la mañana no tenia sueño y tampoco con quien acudir, estaba en medio de la carretera, estaba sola, hasta que el teléfono rompió el frió silencio, sonó…

1…2…3…4…

- Alo? – dijo ella

-…- el desconocido no dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que…

- Esta alguien en la línea? – se estaba desesperando, porque no le contestaban?...

- "_talvez se equivoco de llamada_" _(inner: o tal vez no…)-_

Eso la asusto, así que colgó rápidamente, tubo miedo (N//A: y a quien no le da miedo que te llamen en medio de una carretera solitaria XD a las 2 y media de la mañana?! A mi si n.n)

El teléfono sonó otra vez, cuando lo iba a coger sintió una fría mano rozando la suya, se asusto quito la mano rápidamente…

Tenia sueño…mucho sueño pero desde que paso ese accidente, no podía dormirse, no queria…

Miraba hacia atrás por el retrovisor…una y otra vez, todo le tenía un mal presentimiento,

Volteaba, pero a la vez tenia miedo de hacerlo…miro rápido pero esta vez mira a alguien (N//A: nunca han sentido que cuando tu te quedas viendo una lugar seguidamente, y de repente cuando volteas rápido al mismo lugar vez a alguien? A alguna sombra moviéndose? A pues imagínense que eso paso n.n) su mirada era mas fría que esa noche su piel estaba de una blanco pálido, casi muerto sangre en su ropa, sangre en su rostro, sangre por todas _partes…_

Cuando iba a grita, esa cosa a _persona _se le lanzo encima agarrándola del cuello y la cara…

Paro rápidamente, y Salio asustada del carro, lo primero que hizo fue abrir la puerta trasera,

No vio nada…después la cajuela, y paso lo mismo…

Se fijo que en donde estaba aparcado su carro, había muchas cruces, de varios estilos

Y todos en fila…se fijo en cada uno de ellos…se fijo en los nombres…y en las fotos… en la punta de la cruz…estaba en el kilómetro 111 –lindo numero- se dijo mientras caminaba hacia las cruces…

_Ino Y__amanaka_

_17 años_

_Accidente automovilístico_

"_tu familia nunca te olvidara"_

-…- no dijo nada, pues el nombre ya lo conocía…siguió leyendo…

_Hinata H__yuga_

_17 años_

_Accidente automovilístico_

"_Naruto nunca te olvidara"_

_- _Naruto…?_ – _se dijo a si misma recordando a su mejor amigo, que pintaba el aquí…? no le dio importancia…

Seguio leyendo…

_Neji H__yuga_

_17 años_

_Accidente automovilístico_

"_Se feliz, donde quieras que estés"_

Los dos hyuga…

_Tenten_

_17 años_

_Accidente automovilístico_

"_sean felices por siempre tu y Neji en el paraíso"_

_- _"_que_ _raro…deben haber sido prometidos_…"- Pensó la chica con tristeza mientras avanzaba hacia la otra cruz…

_Shikamaru Nara_

_17 años_

_Accidente automovilístico_

"_que problemático…"_

- se ve que no tenían imaginación…- se dijo a si misma la chica de pelo rosado…

Siguió leyendo muchas cruces más a la vez que se daba cuenta de cosas como…

Que todos morían a los 17 años de edad…

-que irónico- se dijo

_Gaara_

_17 años_

_Accidente automovilístico_

"_ser frió, te servirá de algo, algún dia"_

-que cariño…-dijo la pelirrosada, Avanzo hacia la siguiente cruz

Lo que leyó la dejo de piedra…

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_17 años_

_Accidente automovilístico_

"_tu orgullo siempre prevalecerá"_

Ese era el chico que le había aparecido en el asiento del copiloto?! El que la había atacado?

No lo podía negar…era guapo, pero aun siendo guapo, no le quitaba el miedo

Corrió…

Y

Corrió…

Llego a su auto dispuesta a irse, hasta que escucho un pitido muy fuerte

Reacciono…Se había quedado dormida en la carretera…lo milagroso era que se había parado el carro…arranco dispuesta a seguir, recordó el sueño, se sintió tan real…

Regreso su vista al frente, saliendo de sus pensamientos…hasta que algo tenso, el teléfono sonó…estaba en el asiento del copiloto…dudo, no sabia si lo cojia o no, se decidió, lo iba a agarrar cuando se vista se perdió en algo, - las cruces – dijo con un hilo de voz…

Sintió una respiración en su oído, no quería voltear, sintió frió…

En eso cuando volvió su vista hacia a delante, perdió el control del auto y se estrello, alado de la ultima cruz, como una hilera…Justo en el kilómetro 111…perdió el conocimiento

Días después, se podía apreciar la cruz de una joven…

_Sakura Haruno_

_17 años_

_Accidente automovilístico_

"_Todos te recordaremos siempre"_

Y todo empezo, con una llamada telefónica…Justo en el kilómetro 111…

**°-°-°-°-°-°-°-****°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°****-****°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°**

**Hola!! Les gusto mi fic? Un poco triste verdad? Y se supone que el titulo era para uno que tenia planeado pero se me ocurrió este mientras escuchaba la canción de hello de evanescence y la de my immortal de la misma banda..y no, no soy emo XD jeje**

**Bueno nos vemos pronto en el fic - Is This The Playboy Mansión? –**

**Bie XOxo****♥**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
